Eleições Naruto 2008
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Homenagem às eleições. Os personagens de Naruto se candidatando a prefeitura XD Com direito a debate político e programa eleitoral! Tem um pouquinho de yaoi, eu não resisti, mas até que ta leve. SasoDei SasuNaru TobiZetsu Menção a OroKabu ItaKisa KakuHi


Yo pessoal! Uma fic em homenagem as eleições XD essa é primeira fic que eu uso emoticons, se ficar estranho foi mal... Foi mal pelos erros de português também.

**Naruto não me pertence e provavelmente nunca vai pertencer... Essa fic não tem vinculação com nenhum partido e não tem nenhum objetivo político.**

**Eleições Naruto 2008**

"Interrompemos a programação para a exibição do otário, digo, horário eleitoral gratuito, sob a responsabilidade dos partidos políticos"

Candidatos a prefeito

**PP (Partido Purpurina)**

(aparecem Orochimaru e Kabuto num salão purpurina com vários brinquedinhos de criança espalhados)

Orochimaru: Oi, meus amores! Vim aqui pedir o seu voto... Vocês não vão se decepcionar! Vou deixar tudo muito mais bonito! Agora conheçam as minhas propostas: Dar muito mais educação as crianças, que vão passar a ser cuidadas por mim, 24 horas por dia; Colocar vários outdoors sensuais dos irmãos Uchiha espalhados pela cidade; E fazer distribuição gratuita de chapinhas para os mais necessitados...

Kabuto: Por que você quer fazer outdoors sensuais dos Uchiha?

Orochimaru: Ora, por que eles são muito gatos! :D

Kabuto:(Pensamento: Ah, Orochimaru-sama, por que você não pensa isso de mim) T.T

Orochimaru:... Mas eu também de acho gato, Kabutinho (passa a mão no cabelo dele);D...

Kabuto:

Orochimaru: Se vocês votarem na gente, teremos uma cidade muito mais fashion para se morar. Ah, e daremos total apoio aos casais homo afetivos. Por isso pedimos o apoio de todo o povo da vila oculta do som, fangirls e apoiadoras de OroKabu que estiverem assistindo. Votem 81!

(A cena troca e mostra Michael Jackson)

Michael Jackson: (falando português com sotaque ultra mega carregado) I vou voutar em Orouchimarou! Faça o mesmou...

Locutor: Vote 81, para uma cidade mais purpurinada!

**PAA (Partido dos Artistas Anarquistas)**

(Aparecem Sasori e Deidara na oficina de marionetes de Sasori)

Sasori: Caros eleitores se vocês querem reais e totais mudanças no sistema político de sua cidade votem 24. Eu e o meu vice vamos transformar a cidade.

Deidara: Com certeza, un!

Sasori: Vamos acabar com o problema da saúde transformando todo mundo em marionete. Todos vão ver que a verdadeira arte é a eternidade!

Deidara: O que? De jeito nenhum! A efemeridade é a verdadeira arte! Você pode até transformar todo mundo em marionete, mas depois eu vou dar katsu em tudo, um!

Sasori: De jeito nenhum que você vai estragar a cidade com sua pseudo-arte!

Deidara: Danna, você ta ofendendo a minha arte, um!!

- Enquanto isso...-

Eleitores: O.O?

- Voltando...-

(Os dois continuam brigando, até que Sasori perde a paciência)

Sasori: (irritado) Cala a boca! (agarra Deidara agressivamente e o cala com um beijo)

Câmera man: Er...

Sasori e Deidara: (nem aí pra ele, continuam se agarrando e as coisas começam a ficar meio... quentes)

- Enquanto isso...-

Criança: ºOº

Mãe: Não veja isso ! (tapa os olhos da criança)

Pai: Nossa, que programa eleitoral excitante XD

- Voltando...-

Câmera man: Vocês tão sabendo que ainda estamos no ar?

Sasori e Deidara: (se tocam e se separam) Ah é!

Deidara: Bom... Por favor, votem na gente, un... (corado)

Sasori: O nosso número é 24... (corado também)

**PZC (Partido Zumbiista Capitalista)**

(aparecem Kakuzu e Hidan, numa sala negra com o símbolo de Jasshin atrás, escrito em sangue.)

Kakuzu: Bom, todos sempre dizem que querem políticos honestos... Então, vou ser completamente honesto. Eu pretendo, se for eleito, roubar todo o dinheiro do povo e não gastar um centavo com a cidade.

Hidan: ...E vamos fazer do Jasshinismo a religião oficial, matando todos que sejam contra Jasshin-Sama!

Kakuzu: Ah, é nós não vamos gastar dinheiro em viagens caríssimas particulares ou a trabalho com os outros. E se abrirem uma CPI contra nós, a gente extermina todo mundo!

Hidan: É isso aí, a gente ta poço se fudend- pros cidadão e a cidade. Mas somos os ÚNICOS políticos do mundo que falam a total verdade e que cumpriram tudo o que falaram.

Câmera man: O.O(assustado)

Hidan: (com voz mais doce) Então, eleitores, votem na porr- do numero 69 e Jasshin-Sama vai amar vocês!

Kakuzu: ... Caso contrário a gente vai até aí te "visitar" a noite! ò.ó

- Enquanto isso...-

Eleitores: Ó.Ò(assustados e tremendo de medo)

**POPT (Partido Over Power Trabalhista)**

(Aparece Itachi sentado num trono de pedra com Kisame do lado o abanando)

Itachi: Queridas Itachetes... e Kisametes, se existirem... Votem 90, porque "uma cidade se parece com quem a governa"... Logo, vocês precisam de um prefeito bonito, como eu.

Kisame: (sorrindo sonhador) Nossa, uma cidade parecida com o Itachi-san deve ser maravilhosa...

Itachi: Kisame, fica quieto!

Kisame: Foi mal...

Itachi:... Como eu ia dizendo, e sou a melhor opção para comandar uma cidade. Eu tenho tudo o que é necessário e muito mais... Agora vamos as perguntas dos eleitores...

- - -

Eleitor Qualquer: Você vai encherdar os problemas da população? (esperançoso)

- - -

Kisame: (Rindo) E, é meio difícil para ele enxergar qualquer coisa!

Itachi: Kisame! Quantas vezes vou ter que mandar você calar a boca?? ò.ó Ahm... Melhor ir a próxima pergunta...

- - -

Eleitora Fangirl Qualquer: Quer casar comigo --

- - -

Itachi: Ahm... NÃO!

Kisame: Isso aí, ele não quer nada com você! Ele já ta comigo! ò.ó

Itachi: Kisameee!!(muito irritado mesmo)

Kisame: i.i (Caladissimo)

Itachi:... Melhor assim... Votem 90, vocês não irão se arrepender.

**PDO (Partido da Ditadura Progressista)**

(Aparece Pein e Konan numa espécie de templo antigo cheio de estatuas de deuses e anjos diversos)

Pein: Olá, vocês já me conhecem, sou o líder da Akatsuki e agora quero estender o meu poder a cidade. Afinal, se eu cuido daqueles retardados, posso cuidar de qualquer coisa. Se for eleito pretendo:

Obrigar todas as pessoas a andarem com o uniforme da Aakatsuki.

Fazer com que todos enxerguem que EU sou o verdadeiro Deus.

Punir quem...

Konan: Já chega, Pein!Ò.ó

Pein: (Surpreso) Mas, Konanzinha...

Konan: Cale-se, Pein! (Pein se assusta mais) O negócio é o seguinte... Votem em mim, porque eu sou a única mulher dessa jossa de eleição! É uma injustiça! (Konan aumenta o tom de voz a medida que vai discursando) Por que não tem outras mulheres se candidatando?Isso é machismo, temos que acabar com isso! Se vocês votarem em mim, o machismo não só será abolido como as mulheres vão passar a dominar os homens! Chega

Desse negocio de "sexo frágil"! "Sexo frágil" São os homens! Eles devem se curvar para nós...

Pein: Konanzinha... Você ta me assustando...

Konan: Fique quieto, homem! Ò.ó Curve se diante de mim! Curve-se!

Pein: C-Claro, que-querida... (se abaixa e beija os pés dela)

Konan: Vote 33, por uma cidade feminista!

- Enquanto isso...-

Eleitoras: Uhuuuuu!! Viva nóis! :D

Eleitores: x.x (mortos de medo)

**PGBD (Partido Good Boy Democrático)**

(Aparece Tobi numa piscina de bolinhas tamanhos ultra pequena e Zetsu sentado numa cadeira ao lado)

Tobi: Uiiiii!! (Brincando de jogar as bolinhas pra cima)

Zetsu: Caros eleitores...** Caros nada! Diga, só eleitores que tá bom **u**.u **Okay, okay! Eleitores, estamos aqui para pedir o seu voto para o Tobi... **E pra gente, somos o vice. **É, somos vice. Bem, vocês devem votar no Tobi por que... **Por que... **Por que? O**.O**

Tobi: Por que Tobi is a good boy!! (Pulando na piscina e mergulhando nas bolinhas)

Zetsu: **Como ele consegue fazer isso? A piscina é rasa! **O**.O **Não é hora para isso, a gente tem que fazer um programa eleitoral. **Ah, é mesmo. **Bom, o Tobi é um good boy e por isso merece o seu voto. **Os good boys devem ficar no poder e o Tobi tem muitas propostas. **Tem? O.**O Deve ter...**

Tobi: Tobi tem! Tobi tem! :D Tobi vai fazer com que as merendas das escolas sejam só doces! E tobi vai fazer um parque de diversões enorme no meio da cidade Tobi também vai montar um zoológico para os animaizinhos! 3

Zetsu:... Para terem mais... **Lazer... **Vote 52...

Tobi: Zetsu-san, vem brincar com Tobi! (Puxa Zetsu pra piscina e Zetsu afunda sabe-se lá como) Aaaaah!! Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san tá se afogando!

Zetsu: (volta a superfície) Não tô não, Tobi...

Tobi: (preocupado) Tem certeza

de que não precisa de respiração boca-a-boca?

Zetsu: **Opa, respiração boca-a-boca eu topo! **Zetsu! **Ah, o que é? **A gente ta na TV podem ter crianças assistindo! **Unf... **Bom, votem na gente! n.**n**

**PCdoR(Partido Comunista do Ramen)**

(Aparece Naruto comendo ramen numa mesinha e Sasuke ao lado lendo um livro)

Naruto: Oi, pra vocês. Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, o melhor candidato a prefeito de todos os tempos, datte bayo!

Sasuke: Quanta modéstia... ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ¬ ¬

Naruto: Não enche, Sasuke-Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe!

Naruto: Unf... Como eu ia dizendo, eu sou o melhor candidato porque se eu for eleito, farei uma cesta básica de ramen para os pobres. Por isso votem 80, datte bayo!

Sasuke: Espera aí, é só essa a sua proposta?

Naruto: O povo precisa de ramen, datte bayo! u.u

Sasuke: Isso é ridículo! Não dá par ter só uma proposta.

Naruto: Ah, então... Se for eleito, eu vou ensinar o sexy no jutsu nas escolas!

Sasuke: O.Õ Naruto, você perdeu a noção?

Naruto: ah, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Pare de criticar minhas idéia se você não tem nenhuma! (emburrado, fazendo bico)

Sasuke: (olhando Naruto)

Naruto: u.u

Sasuke: Você ta zangado comigo, é? (chega bem perto de Naruto e começa a beijar o pescoço de Naruto)

Naruto: Ai, para Sasuke...(fala entre suspiros)

- Enquanto isso... –

Velhinhas yaoístas: (comendo pipoca e rindo pervertidamente) Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!

TV:(Sasuke começa a tirar as roupas de Naruto)

Velhinha yaoi 1: Uhuuuuuu!!\o/

TV:(sai do ar)

Velhinha yaoi 2: Noooooo!

Velhinha yaoi 1: Eu quero leeeemon!! (Taca pipoca na TV)

TV:(volta, as os dois não estão mais se pegando)

Velhinhas yaoístas: Ahhhhh... (Tristes)

- Voltando...-

(Sasuke e Naruto estão despenteados e com as roupas tortas e amassadas)

Sasuke: (Tentando esconder o rosto com o livro)...

Naruto: (muito corado) Er... Ahm... Bem... Vote 80...

**Debate político**

(Todos os candidatos e seus vices estão devidamente sentados e a apresentadora Eu já está a postos também)

Angel: Boa noite, estamos aqui com os candidatos a prefeito dessa fic. Esta noite será discutido assuntos com: saúde, transporte, lazer, cultura, meio ambiente, etc. Esse debate está sendo realizado porque as pesquisas mostram que 100 dos eleitores estão indecisos – pesquisa realizada entre 16:16 a 16:17 do dia 05/10 / Margem de erro de 99,999/ Com base em 1 entrevista –

Hidan: Porr-, que tipo de pesquisa é essa que só faz uma entrevista? O.O

Angel: Fica quieto! Bom, vamos começar com perguntas diretas... (pega as fichas) Os primeiros serão... Os candidatos do POPT, Itachi e Kisame.

Itachi: ¬ ¬

Kisame: n.n

Angel: Ahm... (Pega uma ficha qualquer) É verdade que o Kisame sente um amor platônico pelo Itachi?

Itachi: Ò.Ó (ativando o mangekyou)

Kisame: (Corado):S

Angel: Ih, ficha errada! Essa é minha lista de "Perguntas para fazer quando encontrar um Akatsuki". Depois vocês respondem as perguntas da lista... (Pega a ficha certa) Agora sim! A pergunta é: O que você pretendem fazer na área do transporte?

Itachi: Simples, todo mundo tem pé, certo? Então todo mundo pode andar a pé. -.-

Angel: E os carros?

Itachi: Vou tirar todos os outros meios de transporte de circulação.

Kisame: Isso resolveria o problema de engarrafamento de São Paulo! XD

Angel: Bom, isso é verdade... Mas e se for uma cidade tipo Rio de Janeiro? Mesmo de ônibus, tem lugar que leva umas 2 horas pra chegar...

Itachi: Então, mando o povo aprender taijutsu pra ir mais rápido... u.ú

Kisame: Vai melhorar o físico das pessoas! Vai ter menos gente obesa.

Angel: Boa idéia! :D Vou votar em vocês!

Kisame:

Angel: Bom, vamos ao próximo... (pega outra ficha) Agora a pergunta é pro PP, Orochimaru e Kabuto. O que vocês pretendem fazer na área da cultura?

Kabuto: Cultura?

Orochimaru: Eu chamo o Michael Jackson pra fazer shows! ;)

Michael Jackson: (aparece do nada fazendo aqueles passinhos do thriller e depois vai embora)

Todos: O.O

Orochimaru:

Angel: Ahmmm... Mais alguma coisa?

Orochimaru: Acho que não n.n

Angel: Okay... (ainda em choque por causa do Michael Jackson) A próxima pergunta é pro PZC, Kakuzu e Hidan... (volta ao normal) Mas antes da pergunta eu quero saber: por que você escolheu o Hidan como vice Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: Porque ele é o único que me apoiaria e por motivos pessoais...

Angel: Que motivos? Por acaso vocês tão namorando? ;D

Kakuzu: São motivos pessoais e não motivos públicos... (com a veia saltando)

Angel: Tá bom, então... Hidan, você e o Kakuzu estão namorando?

Hidan: Sim, algum problema?

Akatsukis: Eu sabia!

Kakuzu: (olhando fulminantemente para Hidan) Hidaaaaaaaaaan!!

Hidan: Ah, mas é verdade, não é? Então me deixa falar...

Angel: Nya, que bom! O segundo casal mais perfeito do mundo tá junto!\o/ agora vamos a pergunta: O que você pretendem fazer pra saúde?

Kakuzu: Precisa fazer alguma coisa?

Angel: Acho que sim.

(Hidan e Kakuzu se entreolham)

Hidan: Bom... A gente vai matar todo mundo que ficar doente. Assim... Extermina as doenças no município.

Angel: Ótima idéia! Vou votar em vocês! Mas... Espera... Eu tô meio resfriada, então eu morreria também?

Hidan: Bom... É...

Angel: Eu não quero morrer! Não posso mais votar em vocês... Ó.ò Bom, vamos a próxima pergunta. Essa vai para o PAA, Sasori e Deidara. O que vocês vão fazer pro meio ambiente?

Deidara: (malicioso) Vamos reproduzir o Zetsu com o Tobi e espalhar os filhotinhos deles pela cidade, un!

(Todos riem, tirando Zetsu e Tobi que tava brincando de catar bichinho de luz)

Zetsu: **(irônico) haha, muito engraçado** ¬

Angel: hahahahahaha! Essa foi boa Deidara!

Zetsu: Pensei que você gostasse de mim. u**.u **

Angel: E eu gosto! Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa rir da sua desgraça! XD Agora vamos aos próximos que nosso tempo é curto! O próximo é o PCdoR, Naruto e Sasuke! Mas antes eu não posso deixar de perguntar: como vocês se sentem sendo o partido de esquerda radical?

Sasuke e Naruto: Ahm?

Sasuke: os partidos de esquerda não são os que estão contra o governo atual?

Angel: É, mas como não tem ninguém no poder eu considerei o seguinte: Já que a maioria é da Akatsuki, todos da aka são partidos de direita e os de oposição a aka de esquerda. No caso Orochimaru e Kabuto são apenas de esquerda, mas vocês são do bem e não do mal, são de esquerda radical. XD

Naruto: Ah, entendi...

Angel: Vamos logo pra pergunta: o que vocês vão fazer para a educação?

Sasuke: Ahm... Vamos ensinar todas as artes marciais na escola! A força vai ser mais importante que os conhecimentos intelectuais!

Angel: Legal! :D Já é, vou votar em vocês!

Sasori: Você não devia ser imparcial?

Angel: E eu estou sendo! Estou votando em todo mundo!

Todos: (gota)

Angel: Agora a pergunta é pro PDP, Pein e Konan. O que vocês vão fazer quanto ao lazer?

Konan: (se levanta) Lazer? No meu governo, os homens vão dar lazer para as mulheres! Vão pagar Spa pra elas, e vão ser escravos delas!

Angel: você tem noção que você é só a vice?

Konan: Mas como a única mulher daqui, eu tenho direitos! Eu sou superior a essas imitações baratas (olha pra Deidara) ou esses ukes de 5ª categoria(olha para Naruto, Hidan, Kabuto e Kisame)! Eu sou demais!!

Pein: (tremendo de medo de Konan)

Angel: Er... Acho que o Pein vai precisar de terapia depois disso... Bom, agora vamos ultima pergunta para Zetsu e Tobi: O que vocês vão fazer pra segurança?

Tobi: Vou transformar todo mundo em good boy!

Zetsu: O**.Õ**

Angel: Como?

Tobi: Tobi não sabe! Mas olhe pelo lado bom: Tobi is a good boy!!

Angel: Bem... Acabamos por aqui... A fic e o debate... Vocês têm coragem para votar em algum deles? Por que eu não tenho... Sayonara!

**Owari**


End file.
